1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch mechanism for a slide rail assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Slide rails are used in a variety of applications, including business furniture, kitchen drawers, electronic racks, and copiers. One type of slide rail is a telescopic slide rail. Telescopic slide rails often include two, three, four or more telescoping members. The shape of a slide rail, and the individual members, are determined by the design. The slides can be frictional, with lubricated members rubbing against each other, or a slide assembly may include roller or ball bearings for easier movement. The members in such assemblies tend to be C-shaped in nature.
A conventional three-section slide rail assembly for a drawer, includes a first slide rail (e.g. outer slide rail), a second slide rail (e.g. middle slide rail), and a third slide rail (e.g. inner slide rail). A ball rail is sandwiched between any two of the first slide rail, the second slide rail, and the third slide rail to provide a smooth sliding movement. Moreover, the third slide rail and the second slide rail mount a retaining member and a stop member respectively to prevent the slide rails extending too far. The retaining member is attached to an inner surface of the third slide rail, and provided with an inclined wall. The stop member is mounted to a front end of the second slide rail, and provided with a protrusion. To prevent users from drawing the third slide rail out too far from the second slide rail, the protrusion of the stop member engages with the inclined wall of the retaining member.
Users can draw out a keyboard or a component, which is attached to the third slide rail, for servicing. Although the engagement of the stop member with the inclined wall avoids the release of the third slide rail from the second slide rail by accident, it cannot prevent the third slide rail retracting into the second slide rail too far by careless force of users. Therefore, it is inconvenient to users for operating the slide rail assembly in use.
Consequently, it is required to provide a slide rail assembly which can overcome the above problem.